


Граница

by parenthetical_thoughts



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, M/M, PWP, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-31 16:35:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20797340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parenthetical_thoughts/pseuds/parenthetical_thoughts
Summary: Утренние забавы, которые пошли по скользкой дорожке.





	Граница

**Author's Note:**

> Действие в отдаленном будущем.  
Для пущего трагизма (там все хорошо, не переживайте) - лучше воспринимается в контексте моих прочих плеруанских работ.   
Не сонгфик, но привет группе Технология.  
Не кидаю в сборник, потому что тут внезапно происходят знаковые вещи, хоть и pwp.

Юре нравилось чувствовать горячие ладони на своей коже, просыпаясь. Ладони и тело, выдавливающее его в ком из покрывал и простыней, который они не удосужились разобрать вчера. Монреальская квартира Джей-Джея была обставлена довольно аскетично, и кровать, неизменно приветствующая его, только что прибывшего из аэропорта, белоснежным бельем, как бы намекала, для чего она тут стоит, но у себя дома Юра любил обложиться лишенными функционального предназначения пледами и подушками, которые по утрам и пытался схватить еще не проснувшимися пальцами. А пальцы Джей-Джея просыпались, кажется, раньше его самого. Он полусонно бормотал Юре на ухо какие-то бредово выстроенные и незаконченные предложения на смеси трех языков, а его будто живущая собственной жизнью рука уже сжимала, гладила, лезла между бедер и там на некоторое время застывала пылающим камнем на и без того теплой коже, а Юра безуспешно заставлял собственные пальцы согнуться и стиснуть край одеяла, облизывал пересохшие губы, с трудом поднимал еще тяжелые веки, разлепляя склеившиеся ресницы, пытался сдвинуться и уместить ноги удобнее, одну над другой, и завидовал Джей-Джею, тело которого, в отличие от сознания, стряхивало сон почти мгновенно. 

Иногда они просыпались лицом к лицу, и тогда Джей-Джей шарил руками по его спине, рывками подтаскивал ближе, щупал и мял задницу и плевать хотел на просьбы не целоваться, пока они не почистят зубы, если вообще их слышал. Его вышептанные в ответ пошлые, избитые, штампованные комплименты звучали, как издевка, пока Юра не начал понимать, что Джей-Джей действительно такой, действительно думает о нем так и совершенно не собирается ни смущаться этого, ни что-либо менять — разве что произносить слишком уж опасные вещи на французском, хотя от этого они звучали только вульгарней. Впрочем, Джей-Джей мог быть по-своему оригинален: Юра сомневался, что многим приходится слышать “твои губы, как лепестки роз” и “я хочу засунуть между них свой член” в одном предложении. 

Но чаще он просыпался, когда Джей-Джей уже оттягивал назад его крайнюю плоть и толкался между расслабленных бедер, которые Юра честно пытался и не мог напрячь. Джей-Джей втискивал себя в этот промежуток от сна к яви, который раньше принадлежал только Юре, в котором Юра медленно отцеплял от себя когти сновидений и в котором никто, ни родные, ни друзья, ни тренер, ни кошка, ни жизнь как таковая не могли его потревожить. А Джей-Джей тревожил его, очень тревожил — своими ровными движениями и неровными толчками, горячим дыханием, обрывками хриплых фраз, самим фактом своего существования не где-нибудь на другой стороне земли, а прямо здесь, в его квартире, в его постели, за его спиной, вплотную и почти слитно. Когда они встречались в других местах — на соревнованиях или в Монреале — Джей-Джей все время говорил, я не могу поверить, что ты здесь. Юра не говорил такого никогда. Джей-Джей — близко, тесно и липко — не давал ему возможности усомниться. 

Блять, говорил вместо это Юра. Или, да еб твою мать, Джей-Джей. Или просто недовольно мычал. Джей-Джей в ответ бормотал, заткнись, Юра, какая у тебя шикарная задница, какие у тебя мягкие волосы, я тебя люблю, я без тебя погибну, я тебя трахну. И — о господи — это же просто секс, который ничуть не напоминает никакие ураганы, водовороты и прочие природные явления, который на девяносто процентов состоит из механических фрикций и на десять — из звука, нелепо выглядит со стороны, оставляет после себя душевное голодание и не стоит того, чтобы его романтизировать. 

О, но это ведь и был ураган, говорит ему Джей-Джей. Это и был водоворот. Теплый летний ливень. Солнечный удар. А у тебя глаза, как изумруды. А ты можешь смотреть на меня, когда сосешь? 

Юра мог и это, и многое другое, и больше всего его поражало то, что Джей-Джей не стесняется и никогда не стеснялся о подобном просить. Но по утрам он ни о чем не просил. Он бормотал свои обрывки фраз Юре в затылок, целовал туда же, пропихивал ладонь под ним и держал живот, другой рукой дергал член, не переставая тереться и вжиматься, а Юра сосредотачивал все силы на том, чтобы собрать пальцы в кулак, пробудить мышцы, вялым жестом сгребал, наконец, подушку и просто дышал в нее, решая, что, раз Джей-Джей по утрам такой энергичный, пусть он и делает всю работу. 

Он проснулся, когда рука поддела и потянула вверх его бедро, пропуская коленку, а потом исчезла, чтобы через мгновение надавить на это же самое бедро с внешней стороны. 

— М-м, — сказал Джей-Джей. — Юра. 

Юра прочистил горло, медленно моргнул дважды, пытаясь вынырнуть из дремоты. Вокруг тихо и непонятно шумело — то ли в голове, то ли за окном. Гроза в начале мая. Комнату заливал серый пасмурный свет. Один из таких дней, когда положено оставаться дома, — либо еще слишком рано и не до конца рассвело.

— Который час? — спросил Юра, снова закрывая глаза.  
— Юра, — отозвался Джей-Джей. — Юра.  
— Сюрприз, бля, — проворчал Юра. — А ты кого ждал?

Джей-Джей не ответил и принялся вместо этого наглаживать его ногу, двинул коленом дальше, от чего член лег ему на поясницу тяжелым и горячим весом. Когда Юре было шестнадцать, он провел немало минут, размышляя о том, обрезанный Джей-Джей или нет. Обрезание казалось ему совершенно уебищной практикой, а в то же время — говорят, обрезанный член кажется больше, ну, и вообще, не так, как у себя, это же интересней, и блять, прекрати об этом думать, Плисецкий, тебе заняться что ли нечем? 

А Джей-Джей оказался необрезанный. Сплошное разочарование. 

Юра расправил ладонь, потрогал подушку под щекой, с трудом разлепил веки, которые почти тут же снова сомкнулись. Джей-Джей замер, втиснув ногу между его бедер, и ровно засопел в шею — ему небось было удобно. Юра вздохнул и сказал куда-то в пространство:

— И с хуя ли тогда будить меня?

Ему никто не ответил, и он попробовал дотянуться до телефона, попробовал отодвинуться, и тогда Джей-Джей сонно пробормотал:

— Нет.   
— Чего нет? — отозвался Юра. — Мне так неудобно.   
— Что?   
— Я хочу перевернуться.   
— Как?  
— И убери ногу свою.   
— Юра. — Джей-Джей поцеловал его под затылком. — Хватить пиздеть. 

Кажется, было все-таки еще рано — хотя бы потому, что в дверь пока не начала ломиться кошка. Во сколько светает — в пять утра? В шесть? Дождь шумел, и ветер дул в приоткрытое окно, и Юра знал, что ему сейчас было бы холодно даже под одеялом, если бы не Джей-Джей, который никогда не страдал от проблем с кровообращением. Везет кому-то. Да блять. Мне, мне везет. Хотя все, как обычно, ненадолго. А раньше Юра считал, что постоянные разлуки вносят остроту в их отношения, которые очень долго и отношениями-то назвать было нельзя. Он мог бы перейти к родителям Джей-Джея, они совсем не плохие тренера, и многие хотят к ним, и даже Фельцман поймет, тем более, что Юра уже взял от него все, что можно, и, в любом случае, продолжит выступать за Россию — а вдруг Фельцман согласится ради него переехать в Канаду — да нет, это бред, у него тут все схвачено, и спортсмены, наоборот, едут к нему — но как-то неуютно, тревожно расставаться — а вот кошка поедет с ним, ей никуда не деться, и для этого надо, пожалуй, какие-нибудь прививки, и в карантине ее будут держать, как это происходит вообще? — а квартиру, придется, наверное, сдавать или совсем уж продать, потому что если он уедет, то — видимо — видимо — не вернется? 

— Блять, — произнес Юра. Джей-Джей со стоном убрал ногу, сдвинулся ниже, придерживая его за пояс, ткнулся под ягодицами, носом отмел волосы, спросил:   
— Чего ты дергаешься?  
— Ничего.

Ладонь спустилась по животу, провела по члену, но не стала задерживаться там и поползла вверх, задела сосок, чуть прижала горло, собрала подбородок и заставила запрокинуть голову назад, потянулась двумя пальцами к губам, и Юра открыл рот, пустил их внутрь, царапая зубами, потому что челюсть тоже отказывалась подчиняться, неловко обхватил языком. Во рту стало мокро, хотя до этого ему казалось, что там все пересохло. Джей-Джей сместился ближе, перенося на него больше веса, вздохнул и сказал:

— Так тебя хочу.

Юра не мог ответить внятно, пока во рту хозяйничали чужие пальцы. Джей-Джей засмеялся, видимо, каким-то последним обрывкам сновидений, положил вторую руку ему на лопатку, начал тереться сзади, надавливая сильнее. Юра сделал неловкую попытку двинуть его локтем — все-таки он был тяжелым, особенно в таком полусонном состоянии, когда не вспоминал о том, чтобы сдерживать свои порывы. Джей-Джей снова засмеялся и сообщил:

— Я не могу поверить, что ты здесь.

Это ты здесь, дебил, подумал Юра. И попробуй тут не поверь, когда ты повсюду. Джей-Джей засунул свои пальцы глубже, пощекотал ими небо, и Юра протестующе замычал, едва подавив рвотный рефлекс. К такому вероломству он был не готов. Хуй тебе, не поеду я ни в какую Канаду. И кошку не повезу, нечего ей там делать.

— Побольше слюны, Юрочка, — попросил Джей-Джей. Юра зашевелился, языком вытолкал его пальцы, помогая себе рукой, которую с трудом высвободил из-под одеял.   
— Только попробуй их в меня засунуть! 

Джей-Джей, ничего не отвечая, засунул пальцы обратно ему рот, на пару секунд прижал ими язык, а потом снова задвигал вперед и назад. Ну, и нахуя — смазка же есть. Хотя где та смазка, неизвестно, а может, уже и нет ее, потому что Джей-Джей льет, как не в себя. Ой, подождите. 

Их утренняя возня обычно не заходила дальше взаимной дрочки, и Юра вовсе не был уверен, что хочет того, что происходило. Джей-Джей в течение как минимум нескольких минут тер пальцы о его язык так яростно, как будто пытался разжечь там костер, но, несмотря на это, собственная слюна на коже оказалась неожиданно прохладной. Так вообще можно? Типа негигиенично же и все такое? Хотя в порно так делают. В порно вообще прямо туда плюют. Только им за это платят бабло, а мне кто заплатит? 

Этой мысли Юра несколько устыдился. Он же не просто так, а по любви. И Джей-Джей никогда не сделает ему плохо, хотя не постесняется — ай, блять! — сделать ему больно. Даром что вчера трахались, а сегодня еще больнее. Джей-Джей загнал в него свои пальцы с каким-то особенным остервенением и принялся нести свою обычную бессвязную ахинею про то, что узко, горячо, сладко, и Юра, чувствуя, как мышцы, наконец, начинают его слушаться, протянул руки и вцепился в подушку. Иногда Джей-Джей бывал таким, и всякий раз Юра собирался лежать, терпеть и думать о России, и всякий раз Джей-Джей умудрялся, в конце концов, каким-то образом доставить ему удовольствие. 

Джей-Джей вытащил — буквально вырвал свои пальцы, судя по звуку, плюнул себе на ладонь, толкнулся членом. Слюна все-таки оказалась так себе лубрикантом, и Юра изо всех сил попытался расслабиться. Это уже было совсем не похоже на те ленивые ласки, которыми Джей-Джей обычно осыпал его, едва проснувшись. Кошмар ему что ли приснился?

— Джей-Джей, — рискнул произнести Юра. — Мне больно.   
— М-м, Юра, — прошептал ему на ухо Джей-Джей. — Как же охуенно тебя чувствовать. 

Что?

Юра перевернулся практически на живот — так было удобней. Облизнул собственную ладонь, подлез, дернул свой член, и тот поначалу откликнулся довольно вяло. Джей-Джей входил так глубоко и настойчиво, как будто хотел продырявить его насквозь — черт, что за неуместная страсть с утра пораньше — и в какой-то момент опять начал говорить, даже материться, хрипло стонать и дышать ему в ухо. Девяносто процентов фрикции, и десять — звук? Нет, пожалуй, звук иногда потянет на все пятьдесят. Юра задвигал рукой быстрее, понимая, что Джей-Джей его в таком состоянии ждать не будет. Хотя его можно потом пристыдить за это и заставить отсасывать. Несколько раз. Но Юре почему-то уже хотелось кончить так — очевидно, из природного мазохизма. Если там до крови, этому канадскому придурку не жить. Внутри было как-то неожиданно горячо. Юра вдохнул, выдохнул, оставил одни пальцы, поддернул кожу, снова схватил ладонью и почувствовал, как сладко натягиваются мышцы. 

— Блять, — сказал Джей-Джей и тяжело рухнул сверху, дернулся и прижал губы к его затылку. Ну вот, почти одновременно. Собственная сперма измазала Юре живот и простыни, а тело, как и всякий раз сразу после оргазма, казалось грязным и немного чужим. Джей-Джей не торопился отлипать, вылизывал его шею и плечи, от него было невозможно жарко, как от печки, но без него было бы холодно, и Юра об этом, конечно, помнил, поэтому только спросил:  
— Ты хоть не спишь?  
— Нет, — ответил Джей-Джей.  
— Хорошо. Я боялся, что ты спишь.   
— Разве можно во сне прямо до конца? Я всегда думал, что это миф.  
— Не знаю, говорят, что можно.   
— Хорошее было бы оправдание.   
— Да ладно. — Юра шевельнул бедрами, заставляя его еще раз глухо простонать. — Можешь считать, что мне понравилось.   
— Я не про то, — сказал Джей-Джей.   
— А про что?   
— А я тебе говорил, что ты не почувствуешь разницы. 

Юра пожевал собственные губы, сгрыз отстающий кусок кожи, сглотнул слюну и потребовал:

— Вытащи.

Джей-Джей оперся ладонями о матрас по обе стороны от него, медленно оттолкнулся, осторожно вышел и сел рядом. Юра поднялся на колени, поджимая под себя ноги, собрал в охапку одеяло, расправил, обернул вокруг своих плеч, посмотрел ему в лицо, а потом ниже. Презерватива на нем действительно не было. 

— Ты же не хотел, — сказал Юра, и Джей-Джей развел руками.   
— Ну, я теперь уже не буду врать, что я не хотел. Просто это неправильно.   
— Да почему? Ты что, кого-то еще ебешь?  
— Юра, мы говорили об этом сотню раз. Есть разные способы заразиться, я не могу гарантировать, что ничем не болен, так же, как и ты.   
— Ты что, не доверяешь своим врачам? Боишься, что они грязным шприцом у тебя кровь берут?   
— Доверяю. Но на сто процентов не могу. И есть не только свои врачи.   
— Блять! — выругался Юра. — Как ты вообще соревнуешься с таким отношением к риску?   
— Это другое. Я не хочу рисковать, когда речь идет о тебе.   
— Я понял. Ты просто тащишься от собственного благородства, да? — Юра придвинулся ближе, забрался ему на колени, обхватил плечи, прижался лбом ко лбу. — Я люблю тебя и хочу твои болячки, ясно? Зарази меня какой-нибудь хуйней, я готов. Слабоумие передается половым путем?   
— Не говори так, — пробормотал Джей-Джей.  
— О чем мы вообще спорим? Все равно это уже случилось. Больше всего меня бесит, что ты ничего не сказал.  
— Ну, сначала я и правда был в каком-то полусне. Я не собирался.   
— А потом?  
— А потом… не знаю. — Джей-Джей отстранился и потер собственный лоб ладонью.   
— Мог бы хоть внутрь не кончать.   
— Наверное.  
— Я тебя побью.   
— Ладно. Ладно. Без резинки охуенно, и я мог бы не кончать внутрь, но наплевал, потому что мне было слишком хорошо.   
— Ну, и все, — резюмировал Юра и поцеловал его в губы. — Мне тоже было хорошо.  
— Ты даже не понял, что я без резинки.  
— Все я понял.  
— Врешь.   
— Оно вытечет? — спросил Юра, осторожно двинув бедрами.   
— Куда оно денется. Встанешь, вытечет. Юра?  
— Что?  
— Я тоже тебя люблю. 

В дверь комнаты вдруг заскреблось и настойчиво замяукало. Надо идти кормить ее, а так можно было бы второй раз. Хотя какой второй раз, все болит, как пиздец. Кошка, осознав, очевидно, что ей не торопятся открывать, заскреблась и замяукала с удвоенной силой. В карантине посидишь, там тебя научат, как орать по утрам, подумал Юра. Сколько можно жрать. У нас любовь тут вообще-то.


End file.
